Cables have been connected using known electrical connectors. Some of these connections involve threaded connections wherein the female connector has external threads and the male connector has corresponding internal threads. Radio Frequency (RF) connectors, which maintain the shielding, are used with coaxial cables while minimizing the change in the transmission line impedance at the connection. Some RF connectors mechanically fasten with one another only via threads, for example. In a high vibration environment, such connectors may back off, resulting in compromised connections. Means such as liquid sealants for maintaining connections are known in the art. However such means are not reliable and potentially hazardous. Applying such means also involve manual labor. Alternative mechanisms are desired.